


//lygerastia

by MostlyAMan



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyAMan/pseuds/MostlyAMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW, IMPLICIT : “Lygerastia - The condition of one who is only amorous when the lights are out.” Death/War, Darksiders universe.” Prompted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	//lygerastia

An icy hand on his chest jerked him back from the cusp of rest.  
  
“Death? What is this?”  
  
“Hush, now. You’re  _far_  more becoming with your mouth firmly shut.”  
  
War’s protest was short-lived, nipped before it could form. As bade, he shut his mouth and squinted into his brother’s mask, eyes murky. The structure about them, spartan in its styling and silent as a dusty grave ( _technically, the hovel could qualify as a mass grave, given the nature of its construction_ ), held no light sources and in the heavy, oppressive dark, all he could see were two glowing orange half-circles glaring down at him, lighting the deep, foreboding sockets and a hint of the mask highlighted by the weaker glow from his own face and eyes. His darkvision was slow to kick in in such a shattered state, but he  _knew_  that touch.  
  
Its intent was clear. Death straddled his midsection, but sunk forwards onto War’s solid, bulky form until they were near-flush together, masked face bowed close to his ear.  
  
“You’re a good boy, aren’t you, War?”  
  
War swallowed.  
  
Death’s eyes curved at the bottom, telling of a wicked smirk.  
  
“Aren’t you?”  
  
“If I want to be.”  
  
His working arm rose, hand splayed, and reached for Death’s body— whiplike, the elder ride lashed out before he had the chance to even touch him. War hissed and recoiled.  
  
“You will be good on  _my_  terms. Understand me?”  
  
“Who says I will be?”  
  
A hand around his throat did, squeezing so tightly that the articulated claws of his gauntlet dug into tanned skin until it gave, drawing blood. Belligerence was something he couldn’t shift, though he was sure that Death enjoyed the chance to sling his weight about without true consequence— it was just the way they played the game.  
  
” _I do_.”  
  
And that was final.


End file.
